Flandre Scarlet
Summary Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット) is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet and a vampire who has lived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for over 495 years. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Flandre Scarlet Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 495 years old Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Danmaku, can destroy virtually anything by crushing its "eye", Duplication, can transform into flocks of bats or a cloud of mist, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "Mind". High-Mid against spiritual attacks; can regenerate from just her head) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Stated in her EoSD profile that her power exceeds that of her sister and by extension Patchouli). Her ability also ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Remilia and Patchouli) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Stronger than Remilia. Vampires are said to be able to uproot thousand-year-old trees). Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), at least Hundreds of Kilometers with her ability to destroy (Using her ability, she destroyed a meteor in the atmosphere) Standard Equipment: A twisted clock needle type thing, sometimes thought to be Lævateinn. Intelligence: Flandre is sheltered, naive and destructive. Weaknesses: Flandre is burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, and cannot cross flowing water, nor approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. She is also vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destruction of anything and everything:' Flandre can supposedly destroy anything she wants. By moving the "eye" of the object - the place where the tension is highest - into her hand and pouring her power into it, she unconditionally destroys it. In other words, she crushes the eye and destroys the object. With this power, she easily destroyed a meteor without even touching it. According to Flandre, everything has an "eye", and she holds all the "eyes" in her hands. *'Cloning herself:' As seen in one of her spell cards, Flandre can clone herself, producing up to at least three clones that help her in battle. Grimoire of Marisa states that the clones "attack as they like", which could mean they're able to think independently to some grade. It's also categorized as a "Slave-type", meaning that, though they can act on their own, they are likely still under the original Flandre's control. Gallery Th06Flandre.png|Flandre in the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Flandre Scarlet.jpg|Flandre in the Grimoire of Marisa Others Notable Victories: Beerus (Dragon Ball) Beerus's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Vampires Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2